Family Tie's
by ItalianIsraeliChick
Summary: Family means everything to the team what happens when it slowly begins to fall apart. This has been adopted so hope u enjoy. pleaase R/R Rating will changew in later chapters
1. New Faces

A/N: This story has been adopted, there will be a few changes hope u enjoy.

__________________

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons in Washington D.C.. While most of the people, who were living in this large city, had spent the morning sleeping in or just lounging around, there was one apartment whose new occupant had kept herself busy setting up her new home.

After having spent the majority of the morning sorting her various books onto book shelves, NCIS newest Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David was now watching the latest News as she lay down on her couch. Up to the moment where her 6-year-old daughter came running into the living room rather excitedly.

"Look Ima! Look what I did," the little girl squealed in delight.

"Oh? Let me see then," Ziva told her daughter as she got up from the couch.

The little girl dragged the Mossad officer towards her bedroom, where Ziva instantly was greeted by a huge mess. Obviously the girl had pulled all the clothes out of her closet.

"Oh Kal, now we have to clean this up," Ziva gently scolded her daughter.

"Yep and throw away all the old clothes that I'm too big for now," replied Katya proudly.

Just as Ziva and Kalisha were about to start cleaning up, a knock was heard at the front door. Answering it, Ziva wasn't expecting the person she found in front of her.

"Paul. Hi, how are you? I did not expect you till tomorrow," Ziva greeted her visitor, clearly surprised

"Oh sorry, I had free time. Thought I would come over and connect the Internet for you tonight, since you wanted to e-mail your dad and stuff like that," Paul answered with a smile on his face.

"That is very thoughtful of you, but it is a bad time right now. I am about to head for the shower," knitting her eyebrows as she said so.

"I could have it done by the time you're finished," offered her visitor.

Thinking Paul's offer over for a few moments, Ziva stepped aside to let him into her apartment. "Alright, come on in then."

Once having shown Paul her notebook and the mess of wires which needed to be assembled into a functional connection to the world wide web, Ziva went back to her daughter's room.

"Who is that man Ima?" A curious Katya wanted to know.

"That is Paul. He is helping me, so that you can talk to your Shabba over the Internet. Now let us get you ready for bed. You have school in the morning," Ziva told her daughter as she led the small girl into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ziva had managed to put Kalisha to bed after having read one of the girl's favourite bedtime stories.

"That's it. All set up. If you want I could stay around and do whatever else you need help with," volunteered Paul as Ziva came back into the living room.

"I think I am okay now, thank you Paul," smiled Ziva as she led her visitor to the door.

"No problem Ziva," Paul said as he walked out of the apartment.

The next morning Ziva and Kalisha were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, before they had to get ready for work or as in Kalisha's case school.

"Ima, I do not want to go. I am scared," admitted the little girl as she looked up from her breakfast.

"Kal, everyone is scared on their first day of school. You will be fine," her mother calmly explained to her.

"Will you come with me?" Kalisha asked fearfully.

"I will take you in to meet your new class. Then you will be okay, you will see," her mother reassured her.

"Okay Ima."

After breakfast the two girls headed out, with Ziva dropping Kalisha off at school before she went into work herself.

"Morning Ziva, is everything working okay?" Paul asked as he popped his head around the wall divider, smiling at her.

"Shalom Paul, yes it is. Thank you for your help. I am not good with computers," she told him, frowning when she remembered her NCIS-computer.

"It's okay, any time you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you, I will," smiled Ziva as she walked to her desk.

It was only when Ziva had put her stuff down and had started making phone calls, when Tony and McGee came in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" McGee asked.

"It was the moving company. They arrived today with my new couch. But it was the wrong one. I only noticed this when they were already gone. And my washing machine broke down too, I am trying to arrange someone to help me sort it, but cannot find anyone who would come in the evening," explained Ziva through gritted teeth, trying not to shout as she told him.

"Not his fault..." Ziva thought to herself.

"I thought your couch already arrived," McGee said, confused by her statement.

"Yes, that was the one from home. I ordered a new one when I arrived here."

"I'm free tonight, I could help you. I was only going to ask Jimmy if he wanted to go out tonight. I'm sure he won't mind to come too. He's good at fixing things. Let him have a look at your washer," suggested McGee, trying to help his colleague.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, no problem. I also got the stuff you wanted. Do you want me to bring it tonight?" The agent questioned.

"McGee that was fast! Yes, please." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, fast track service. I've got you. We will be round at 8 pm, okay for you?" He said, starting to blush.

"Yes, thank you" answered Ziva. Instantly feeling a lot better.

Later that night, as Ziva was getting Kalisha ready to go to a friend's house, the door rang, which she answered, after having put her daughter into her room.

"McGee, Jimmy, you are early... Come in," Ziva invited them, "Please excuse the mess."

As the boys enter, McGee looked around and noticed that toys and pictures were neatly placed around.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" offered Ziva as she lead them further into the apartment.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm okay," answered Jimmy, "I will get one after I have looked at the washer."

"I appreciate you looking at it, Jimmy. It is through here," said Ziva as she pointed to the back of the apartment where the kitchen was.

While Jimmy was working on the washer he suddenly noticed a reflection in the mirror. As he turned around he saw a startled Kalisha in the hallway, who ran back to her bedroom moments later.

"Uhm Ziva?!" Jimmy called out.

A few moments later Ziva appeared, McGee in tow, "Yes Jimmy?"

"Do you babysit?" Jimmy asked slightly taken aback as he pointed in the direction Kalisha ran to. Ziva just smiled.

"That was my daughter," she stated when she beckoned Kalisha to come out of her hiding place, as the boys wore stunned looks, looking back and forth between Ziva and her daughter, not uttering a sound.

"Kalisha, come here," the Israeli said, holding her hand out for her daughter to take, as she smirked at the reactions of her co-workers.

"Say Hi," she encouraged the small girl.

"Hi," Kalisha said, half hiding behind her mother.

"Hi, I'm Tim" said McGee after he had snapped out his trance, crouching down to the girl as he offered her a smile

___________

Please review xox


	2. Friendship and Loss

Thank you to those who have set alerts and reviewd :) Hope u enjoy

* * *

The Next day

At the Office Ziva pulled McGee aside, after she noticed him staring at her for the fifth time that day.

"McGee, if I catch you staring at me again, I will hurt you!" Ziva hissed.

"Sorry Ziva, I'm just... well you know..., you're a mum. I never thought of you like that," he stated, slightly afraid.

"Well do NOT think about it. Okay? Let us leave it be," she said, her voice clearly showing her annoyance.

"Ziva, I'm your friend, friends help each other, so I would like to help you. If you let me," Tim offered as he was concerned about her being alone with this.

"We are okay, McGee. I have managed for six years. I think I can manage," Ziva replied, now becoming slightly agitated.

"I'm not saying you can't manage, but I want to help, so you can relax sometimes too," he tried to allay her.

"You mean, you would help me look after her?" inquired the Israeli.

"Yes, if you want me to. You don't have to be alone Ziva," offered Tim.

"I am not alone. I have Louisa, she knows about Kalisha," defended Ziva herself, not really up for McGee's offer yet.

"Louisa from Cyber-unit?"

"Yes, I have known her before I came to work here."

"Well, I'm here to help too, like I said I want to help you," Tim offered his service again, in hope that his friend would finally take it. As he didn't know how long he could keep up with the argument before the woman in front of him snapped and may cause bodily harm to him for annoying her.

"I am beginning to understand that McGee," admitted Ziva, sighing.

Smiling at her, Tim continued, "Okay, you have contact details set up for her school, right?"

"Yes, they have my cell number."

"Good, give them mine too, just in case they can't reach you," stated the agent, having gained some confidence which also resonated in his voice.

"Thank you," Ziva said, giving him a small smile, "I will call them now."

"No problem," said her friend, returning her smile with one of his own before he turned around to go.

"McGee," she called him back, "Please, promise me, you will not tell anyone about her." For once, her anxiety was clearly visible for him to see on her face.

Momentarily startled by this, he finally managed to promise her, "I won't tell anyone, Ziva," causing her to smile widely.

"Toda."

Just when Ziva was finished with her phone calls, Gibbs came into the Bullpen.

"Gear up," he ordered, making his way to the elevator, "Dead Marine found in Quantico."

"What happened, Boss?" his senior field agent asked, having come to a stop in front of the elevator.

"Not sure yet, DiNozzo. Let's go," Gibbs gruffly replied as the four agents stepped into the lift.

When the team arrives at the crime scene, they were greeted by an unusual sight. The dead Petty Officer was sitting face down in a toilet, half naked.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Sketch, then bag and tag. On it," replied his senior field agent.

"McGee," shouted Gibbs.

"Photos. On it, Boss," answered McGee from the back of the truck, already picking up the necessary tools.

"Da..."

"Witness statements and then I am helping the others," Ziva interrupted him, grinning at the Gray-haired agent, who slightly smirked at her before he went over to Ducky.

"What you got, Duck."

"Well, first indication shows some blunt force trauma to the head," the ME started.

"What about the hands?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the bloody mess in front of him.

"I was just about to tell you, Jethro. Ring finger and index finger are missing. The rest of his fingers are melted to the bone," explained Ducky.

"No way to get an ID," stated Gibbs the obvious before asking for a T.O.D.

"About 5-7 hours ago," answered the Medical Examiner as the other agent was already on the way to inform the next of kins of the victim.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I am fine, Tony. Why?"

"You just seem a bit distant, that's all," said Tony before concentrating on his work again.

After having finished their tasks and having reported their first findings to Gibbs, the team were just back in the NCIS garage, as Tony's cellphone rang.

"Sure, boss," the senior agent said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Tony," McGee asked.

"Me and Ziva have to go and pick up the guys kids from school."

"Which school?" the Israeli asked as she and Tony made their way over to the car pool.

"Anacostia park elementary," Tony told her as they neared their car.

"I know where it is. I will drive," she replied as she took the keys from him.

"No Ziva! I will drive!" whined Tony as he made a leap for the keys, but failed to get them.

"Tony," she warned him, causing him to backtrack and to mumble,

"Crazy ninja, I'm so dead," He said as they moved out of the parking spot.

After they had picked up the kids from school, they were heading back to the bull pen. Tony started to question Ziva.

"So, how did you know where the school is?"

"It does not matter. Quit birding me, Tony," she replied sternly.

"It's 'bugging me', Zeevah. I barely know the way to that school and you have been here for 5 weeks and you do," replied Tony curiously.

"Just shut up, Tony," muttered Ziva as they stepped out of the elevator and head to their desks.

Some time later Tony contacted Ziva via computer messenger.

"Movie night at your house tonight, then?" he wrote.

"Tonight?" Ziva wrote back, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes Ziva, every second Thursday," he replied, grinning as she looked over to him.

"Tonight at mine. 8 pm, yes?" she typed into her keyboard.

"I will be there." DiNozzo replied looking over at her.

Later that night,

With all of Kalisha's's toys and pictures put away, Ziva was just placing some snacks on the table when Tony arrived.

"Hey ninja," he greeted her.

"Come in, Tony," Ziva invited him with a roll of her eyes.

"Bought us some wine," the senior field agent said as he held it up for her to see.

"What film will we watch tonight?" She asked, taking the whine bottle from him. She then went to get some glasses.

"The Godfather," grinned Tony as they both settled down on the couch.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tony woke up in Ziva's bed. As he looked around, he noticed that his partner must have already left for her morning run. Contemplating on what to do, he wrote her a short note before heading to his own apartment to get ready for work.

When he arrived in the bullpen he noticed that McGee was already hard at work.

"Hey Probie, is Ziva in yet?"

"No, not yet. But ehrmm... Gibbs wants all of your paperwork up to date, so good luck," McGee told Tony as he pointed to a mountain of files on Tony's desk.

"You could help me, Probie. I would help you," tried the agent.

"Ehrmm, no you wouldn't, Tony," McGee stated.

"Okay, you're right. But come on, help me," Tony pleaded.

"No," Tim said earnestly.

"It's not like you have a lot to do, Probie. There is nothing on your desk."

"I have computer things to do," he told him.

Just then Ziva came into the bullpen, realizing he isn't going to win with McGee, Tony walked up to Ziva.

"Can we talk?" Tony asked quietly as he approached her desk.

"Yes, but not now. Gibbs is coming, we will talk later," she answered.

"Okay,"he said and head back to his own desk to start on the paperwork.

A little while later, when Gibbs and Tony were away, McGee walked up to Ziva.

"Is everything set up?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. If anything happens, call Louisa. Okay?"

"I'm sure nothing will happen, but of course. Does she pick Kalisha up from School?" questioned McGee.

"Mostly everyday, since she picks up her daughter up to," the Israeli replied.

The team continued to work for the rest of the day, till Gibbs told them they could go home once they were done with their paperwork. Since Ziva had finished hers for several hours now, she got her bag and walked up to Tony's desk.

"Are you ready to go?" she questioned Tony.

"No, I'm not quite done yet. Another hour," Was the replie she got form the senior agent.

"Well, I have to get going, come around when you are done," Ziva told him before saying good night to Tim, "I will see you tomorrow, McGee."

"See you tomorrow," the agent shouted after her retreating form.

As Tony and McGee were the last ones in the bullpen, the later started a conversation.

"I'm going to start setting up the new networks, so they run over night. Shouldn't be to much to do in the morning."

"McGeek, don't, please don't start with the geek talk," Tony teased the younger agent.

With Ziva having left an hour ago, the other two agents finally left also. When they got to the parking-lot, they were seeing something they did not expected.

"Didn't Ziva leave an hour ago, boss," Tony asked the Gray-haired agent, who had spent the last hour in the director's office.

"Yes, she did. Why?" he replied

"Then why is her car still here?" questioned Tony.

"What? Are you sure?" McGee asked from his car, which was parked a few meters away from the others.

"Yes, I'm looking at it," replied Tony to McGee, while Gibbs comes over to him.

"I will call her, maybe she left it for a reason," the senior field agent told his boss, who was looking at the red and white mini cooper.

As Tony called Ziva's cell, they he heard her ring tone faintly in the background.

"Can you hear that?" Tony questioned worriedly.

"Yes, I can," Gibbs said as he hurriedly circled Ziva's car with Tony and McGee close behind.

"Found her cell," he said, taking a glove out of his pocket before picking it up.

"Boss, you better look at this," said McGee, as he looked under the car.

"What is it, McGee."

"Ziva's bag. Everything is still in it, her wallet and other things," McGee told them as he looked through it.

"McGee is that" Tony began pointing to his hand.

"Blood! McGee said as he looked up at Gibbs

"Where the hell is she?" Gibbs gruffly stated. His gut telling him, that something was very wrong with their Israeli.

_______________

Please press the little green botton Todha xox


	3. Secrets and Lies

A/N: thank you to all who have revied so far.

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to get their tools, before they were looking over the scene.

"I should have left with her, Probie. I shouldn't had let her go alone," stated Tony with a sense of guilt washing over him.

"Tony, its not your fault. I mean, it's Ziva."

"What do you think? That she's totally invincible?" growled Tony.

"No, I didn't say that, Tony."

"I let her down. If something bad has happened to her... I swear..."

"Tony, let's just concentrate on looking for her," McGee interrupted him.

"I was supposed to go with her. She wanted to talk about something," Tony told the younger agent, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

As Tony opened the car door and began to take pictures in it, he noticed a little pink hair clip and a teddy sitting under the passenger seat. He carefully took them out and showed them McGee.

"McGee, do you have any idea why Ziva has a pink hair clip and teddy stuffed under the passenger seat?"

"No idea, Tony," answered the other agent.

Remembering his promise not to tell anyone about Ziva's secret. McGee then went a few steps away from the car to call Louisa.

"Hi Louisa, it's Tim McGee."

"Oh. Hi Tim, how are you?"

"I'm okay thanks. How is Kalisha?"

"She's fine. Why? What has happened?"

"Ziva disappeared. We aren't sure were she is," stated McGee.

"Oh no. Please you need to find her," said Louisa, worried for her friend's well being,

"Can kalisha stay with you tonight" He enquired.

"Yeh, of course she can."

"Good. Thank you, Lou. I will go to Ziva's apartment, pick some of Kalisha's things up and drop them off by you later."

"Okay, Tim. I hope she's okay," she mumbled, her voice filled with worry.

"Me too, Lou, me too," said McGee before hanging up.

Just then Tony came around the corner. More evidence from Ziva's car in hand.

"Hey Probie, who was on the phone?"

"Not important, I'm just worried about Ziva. That's all."

"I don't understand why someone would harm Ziva. Well, try to hurt Ziva," he corrected himself.

"Ziva has pissed off a lot of people."

"Yes, I know, but I mean Ziva? She's an assassin. They must be insane to try anything."

Arriving at Abby's lab, they were greeted by the forensic Goth, who waited patiently at her computer.

"Is it true? Officer David is missing?"

"We only know that her car and her things were left behind in the parking lot. Abs, we need you to go through all of this," Tony said more calmly than he felt.

Handing her all evidence, he and McGee then made their way up to the bullpen to start looking through the CCTV of the parking lot.

After a while Gibbs came down from the director's office, where he had updated Jenny on the current situation.

"Found anything useful?" the older agent questioned.

"Nothing yet, boss. It's not the best quality and I have already cleaned it up," McGee replied.

"Damn it, McGee. Make it better!" yelled Gibbs.

Just as McGee sat down to try and make the video better than he already had, Tony walked over to him.

"I've not found anything yet, Tony. Still looking,"he said before Tony could say anything to him.

"I was only going to say Need a hand, McGee?" muttered the senior field agent.

"It will be okay. We will find her, I promise," McGee told him, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Just then Paul rushed over to see them.

"I heard about Ziva. What can I do to help?" he asked Tony.

"Thanks Paul, but we have it covered."

"Anything I can do just yell, okay?"

"Yes thanks, will do Paul."

**The Next Day **

Just as McGee was starting to get back to the videos he heard his name getting called.

"McGee, get over here," the Gray haired agent shouted.

"Coming. What's wrong?"

"The computer is bleeping, saying something about a new mail. Get it to stop."

"You just click here, boss," McGee explained, trying to show his boss what to do.

"McGee I don't need to know just make it stop," he said pointing to his computer.

As McGee clicked on the 'new mail message' box, he found a video link. When he clicked it, a video appeared on the screen, showing Ziva bound, gagged and blindfolded with someone pointing a gun at her.

"Boss, you need to see this," McGee said alarmed, reaching for the remote to put it on the plasma.

"What McGee?" Gibbs said as he headed to the screen.

As McGee played the tape both Tony and Gibbs became alarmed.

"We need to find her, Boss," Tony said.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"McGee, get that traced now," ordered the Gray-haired agent gruffly.

"Already on it Boss," replied McGee, pointing to the computer search.

Just then they heard laughter, turning around they were greeted by the sight of Louisa and Kalisha. The shy young girl tightened her grip on Louisa's hand as they walked over to McGee.

"Shalom, Tim," she said shyly.

"Shalom, Kalisha."

Then Kalisha looked up towards the screen and saw Ziva there.

"Ima, Ima!" she started to cry, placing her arms around Louisa's leg.

______________

6 reviwes - update less then = :(


	4. Safe Hands

A/N: dont own NCIS if i did TIVA would be married already lol

OK i admit 6 reviwes might be a bit much to ask for so here is the next chapter anyways.

* * *

Taking Kalisha away from the screen. Tim and Louisa settled the young girl down. When he was sure she was okay he and Louisa walked a few steps away to talk.

"Why are you guys here?" Tim asked.

"I'm sorry Tim but something has came up. I can't get out of it and you're the only other person that knows Kal. You have to take care of her until Ziva is found," Louisa told him.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"I'm getting relocated to Europe for 6 months," she answered him quietly.

"Oh okay, so you got the job then," Tim said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, sorry I know it's a bad time," she replied, "Everything was arranged before this happened, otherwise I would stay."

"Your best friend is missing and you go swanning around Europe, Louisa, some friend," Tim said as he motioned for Kalisha to follow him.

"I have done more for them than you will ever know," Louisa whispered quietly.

After placing a bag, which belonged to Kalisha, in the bottom drawer of Ziva's desk, she left.

As Kalisha walked through the bullpen, she surprised Tim by offering her hand for him to take. McGee took the little girl's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Will you find my Ima, Tim?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Of course we will, munchkin," he said, trying to hide his surprise that she was talking to him.

"Did you find Ben?" the little girl asked, looking up at him straight in the eye.

"Ben?" he asked confused as he bend down to her height.

He looked in to her big brown eyes and he could see the little girl was scared and that she needed her mother.

"My white polar bear, I have lost him. I think he is in Ima's car. When I get scared he helps me."

"Oh, that's Ben. I didn't know his name," McGee answered, "Yes we have found him."

"Really? Can I have him back please?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure you can, but my friend Abby is looking after him at the moment" he tried to explain to her.

"Okay can we go get him" She asked

"Yes, lets go over her first" He said pointing to the team

McGee then walked around the corner with Kalisha to meet the team, having been left in charge of the small girl by Louisa.

"Kalisha this is Agent Gibbs," explained Tim as he pointed to Gibbs.

"Hello," the Gray haired agent said, getting down to her eye level.

"And this is Tony," McGee went on, "Guys, this is Kalisha. Ziva's daughter."

"Shalom," the young girl replied quietly holding Tim's hand tight.

Gibbs and Tony were stunned by this revelation.

"Ziva's daughter," Gibbs whispered into McGee's ear after standing up.

"Yes boss, I only found out a few days ago myself, sorry."

"Don't say sorry McGee, not your fault," Gibbs assured him.

"She didn't want anyone to know," McGee told him, still trying to explain.

"Figures, McGee," the Gray-haired agent said.

Walking over to Kalisha and crouching down, so that he was on her height again, Gibbs started to talk to the little girl.

Kalisha was very scared and held McGee's hand even tighter.

"You don't need to be scared, I will protect you" Gibbs told her.

Gibbs handed Kalisha a packet of crisp he had laying on his desk while McGee sat on his desk and put his head in his hands.

**(Flashback)**

"So, who is her dad?" McGee asked the Israeli, trying not to push her.

"I think you can guess. Look at her, McGee," Ziva said, not exactly answering his question.

"Tony's, but how? You've just arrived?" he questioned.

"I met him when I went to Italy one year," she began to explain.

"Why didn't you say?"

"I never told him, my father never approved."

(End Flashback.)

Waking out of his trance, McGee found Kalisha pulling his shirt sleeve, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"Whats wrong, sweetie?" he asked.

"I want Ben," she replied.

"Lets go get Ben then," he told as he hold out his hand for her.

Heading down to Abby's Lab they bumped into Tony.

"Hey Kalli" he asked.

"Hi Tony" She repiled.

"Were are you going" He asked bending down to he hight.

"I am going to get Ben" She told Tony quietly.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Yes, okay" She wispered holding Tim's hand.

As the three of them walked down to Abby's, they noticed Abby getting rather flustered.

"I have nothing yet," she told the boys.

"Hey Abs, we were just wondering if Kalisha could get Ben back." McGee asked.

"Sure kiddo, all done," Abby said with a smile as she pointed to were Ben was laying on the table

McGee picked Ben up and gave it to the little girl.

"Todah," the girl replied.

"How would you like to become my helper for a while?" Abby asked.

Kalisha looked up at Tim not wanting to be out of his sight. McGee nodded to her and she walked over to were Abby was.

"Okay" she answered fearfully.

"Can you tell me what this says," giving Kalisha Ziva's phone to read a text in Hebrew.

"Ermm, it s from my Ima's friend Carmela."

"What does it say?" Tony asked.

"I'm not to sure" She said scared.

"Thats okay, what do you thing it says" Tony said re-wording the question.

"Hello, sorry I could not come today. I got held up, call you soon. Love to you and Kalisha," she read.

"Thank you," Tony told her, patting her head.

Kalisha jumped down from her chair and walked over to the other side of the room with the phone and Ben.

McGee noticed this and walked over.

"What you looking at?" He asked

"Just pictures of me and Ima," she said, showing him a picture of her and Ziva looking happy.

________

Please Review makes me :D and update faster


	5. Memories of Italy

**The house were Ziva is being held.**

"Wake up Ziva," a voice she recognized said but she could not place it.

"Where am I?" The Israeli asked confused.

"Don t worry, no harm will come to you if you co-operate." The voice answered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Here you have to eat and drink," he told her, holding a piece of bread up for her.

Looking around she noticed there was a bed and toilet were she was kept. She noticed the man had his face covered. She refused to eat it, turning her nose away.

"It is not poisoned." He told her taking a bite then offered it again.

Drawing out his gun he untied one of her hands so she could eat. She took a piece of bread and ate it then she looked at the water. Noticing this, her captor took a drink to prove that also wasn't poisoned then offered it to her again.

"I told you I do not wish to harm you," he told her in a calm voice.

"Why the gun then?" the Israeli asked

"I may not wish to harm you, but I cannot say that for you, Miss David."

"Why keep me here," she inquired.

"I need you," he simply replied as he stood up and left the room.

**BACK AT THE SQUAD ROOM**

Having got used to the team Kalisha happily played around the bull pen, although at times she was still a little scared.

McGee was still working on the video, Tony was sitting talking to Kalisha and Gibbs was in MTAC.

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Tony questioned Kalisha, having noticing a local dance school logo on her backpack.

"All types, my best is Hip-Hop," she jumped down and began showing Tony her dancing.

"You have to show me how to do that," he said standing up and joining Kalisha dancing around the room.

Gibbs walked in and saw his agent and the young girl dancing around. McGee walked up to him with a file in hand.

Looking at the file McGee had giving him, Gibbs stormed up to Jenny's office and McGee headed back down to the bullpen getting nearer to the bottom, he listened to Tony and Kalisha talking.

"What do you want me to tell you Tony?" she asked.

"why do you ask that Kalisha?" Tony said.

"You are playing with me and Ima is gone. My Ima said that's what you do to gain trust, so people talk to you," she replied.

"Do you trust me" He asked.

"Well Ima does so yes I do, agent Gibbs to" She told him.

"I'm glad you do, we are going to get your mum back I promise" Tony told her.

"I miss her" Kalisha told Tony in a sad voice

"I miss her to" Tony said

There was a few moments of silence fallowed before Tony finally broke it.

"You just play. We can talk when you want." he said, sitting back on his chair.

"Todha," she replied.

Kalisha continued to dance, while Tony rummaged around behind his desk and produced a bag of things he had went out and bought for Kalisha earlier that day.

"Da me a te," he said quietly handing her the toys and he continued to work. (From me to you.)

"Grazie infinite," she replied giving him a kiss cheek. (Thank you very much.)

"Your Mum teach you Italian?" he says shock in his voice.

"Si, signore," she replied laughing. (Yes sir.)

"Hai fame?" (You hungry?)

"Si." (yes.)

"Biscotti con scaglie di cioccolato?" (Chocolate chip cookie?)

"Si per favor." (Yes please.) With this they laughed walking to the cafeteria to get the young girl a chocolate cookie.

When they come back form the canteen Gibbs asked Tony and McGee to go round to Ziva's apartment to see what they can find, leaving Kalisha with Gibbs they head out.

"How you doing kiddo" Gibbs asked the girl.

"I miss my Mummy Agent Gibbs will you find her" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye and putting her arms around him.

"Sure I will Kiddo, sure I will." He says pulling her into an uncharacteristic hug.

"What if she doesn't come back just like Mika and auntie Tali," she said lifting her head from his shoulder and holding Ben close to her.

"Who is Mika?" Gibbs asked.

"My big sister, she is not here now she is with auntie Tali."

"Your big sister, what happened to them?" he continues carefully.

"She and auntie Tali went to market and never came home, Ima was very sad, she was just starting to smile again," she informed him.

Gibbs puts Kalisha down on the floor and sits down with her after taking out a pile of paper from his desk and they both begin to draw.

Ziva's House

The boys go to Ziva's house to see what they can find.

"I have never seen all the pictures before" Tony said to McGee as they look through Ziva's things.

"You know how she like to keep things private Tony," McGee assured him.

Picking a picture up of Ziva and Kalisha, Tony remembered the week that he met Ziva in Italy.

*Italy 7 years ago*

Ziva was on holiday with her friends when they decided to dine in a local restaurant.

Upon their arrival they immediately spotted a group of young men, sitting on the far left side. Not giving them any further attention they were lead to their table and sat down. During the course of the evening Ziva caught the eye of one of the men they saw at the beginning. While he looked a Italian, it was obvious that he didn't really live in Italy. He had sparkling blue-green eyes and was smiling widely as he talked to his friends.

Later that night, Tony noticed Ziva sitting alone at the bar so he walks over to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but my friends call me Tony. Why is such a beautiful lady like you sitting all alone here?"

"Well, ANTHONY" replied Ziva smirking, putting special emphasis on his full name, "I'm Ziva and my friends headed back to the hotel I wanted to stay out" she said simply.

"Well Zee-vah, do you mind if I join you, or at least by you a drink," he offered her.

"Thank you you can get me a Mojito, please," she replied with a smile "No problem, one Moijito coming up" he said with the classic DiNozzo' smile.

After a while the pair the pair head out to the balcony of the restaurant, they sit under the stars with a glass of wine.

"My nan always told me when I feel sad look to the stars. They will take your worries away," he said, taking Ziva by surprise.

"I have never really looked that much," she confessed.

Then it started to rain, so Tony placed his jacket over Ziva's shoulder. They head back inside and call a cab, when the cabs arrived Tony made sure Ziva is in the cab and they swap numbers. The next day they meet up.

*end flashback*

"Why did she keep her from me, my own daughter" Tony asked McGee.

"Tony I'm sure she was doing what she thought was best" McGee told his friend.

"But she told you" Tony said still holding the picture of Ziva and Kalisha.

"Only because I came around to fix her washing machine with Palmer she"

"Palmer knows thats just great" Tony said slightly annoyed.

"As I said we called around early one night she was going out to her friends house" McGee stated.

"Why?" Tony asked

"We didn't ask to many questions" McGee replied "I'm sure we will find out soon though when we find her"

Tony walked away form McGee when he shouted on him.

" We should take some of Kalisha's things with us" McGee asked.

"Yeah McGoo, I think she would like that," Tony replied with a smile on his face.

"What should we take?" McGee asked, not sure what her favorite things were.

"I don't know. Call Gibbs and have him ask her what she wants," Tony suggested.

McGee went off to call Gibbs as Tony was looking around Ziva's flat, wondering what has happened to his friend, when McGee returned.

"Gibbs says she wants her DS, which is by the couch. There is a pink bag at the top of her cupbord she wants that to," McGee told him.

"Okay, I will go get it," Tony called as he headed for the Kitchen.

"Alright, I will go get the DS," McGee said, heading over to the couch.

"I've got it," Tony shouted as he walked in to the living room, taking the picture he found out of another bag and placing it into the bag Kalisha asked for.

The boys were about to leave the house when they noticed something.

"Hey McGee whats that" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure," he said curiously walking over, "It's a wire from the TV, that's all," McGee answered him.

"Are you sure? I know my TV 's" Tony questioned, taking a closer look.

"Yes Tony."

After closer inspection McGee became alarmed.

"Tony, we have to get this to Abby," he then told him.

"Why?" Joining him over by the TV.

"This isn't for the TV its a camera" he says with concern in his voice.

"What Ziva would have noticed that surely." Tony exclaimed.

"I didn't till I pulled it out, its really small look" he says holding it up.

"How didn't she notice McGee," He says also becoming alarmed

"It's built in to look like part of the TV," McGee explained.

Taking everything they had found out of the house they head back to the office.

Back at the office

"Hey, we are back." The boys shouted to Gibbs.

Hearing this Kalisha jumped up and ran to Tony who was carrying her bag, she noticed McGee was carrying the TV.

"Why do you have our television," she asked.

"Ermm we need to borrow it for a while don't we Probie" Tony said.

"Yes just a little while" McGee told her

Just then Gibbs walked over to them and simply said, "Kalisha" nodding towards Tony.

With this she took her bag from him and gave him a "Gibbs slap" and stuck her tongue out.

"Remember play nice with Probie, He is my friend," she said walking away putting her DS on.

Gibbs waited till she was out of ear shoot.

"So why do you guys really have Ziva's TV."

"Its really nice don't you think boss wide screen LCD TV," earning him another slap.

"We noticed a wire that should not be there. McGee thinks it's a camera" He said rubbing his head.

"Ziva would have noticed," Gibbs stated.

"It's built to be activated with the laser from the TV remote. She would not have known," McGee explained.

"Get it too," Gibbs started.

"Abby is on it, boss," the agents finished the sentence for him.

They head down to the lab, wondering who had done this to Ziva and why.

_________

Please Review if you ejoyed it :0)

xox


	6. That Night

Thank you to those how have reviwed so far :D

__________________

Abby's Lab

"Hey, Abby we need you to take a look at this," McGee said, giving her Ziva's TV.

"Nice, Where did you get it from?" Abby asked as she signed the evidence log.

"It's Ziva's. We noticed something you need to look at," explained Tony.

"Okay, let me have a look," he scientist said, getting to work.

"Call us if get anything," McGee reminded her, heading back upstairs.

Back upstairs

When the agents were back at their desks McGee noticed a *new mail* message.

"I've got another message from that email account, boss," he informed Gibbs.

"Put it on the plasma screen McGee."

After the younger agent did as told they watched it as Kalisha quietly came around the corner and put her arms around Gibbs's legs.

"Hey, I thought you had gone for a walk with Jen," the Gray-haired agent asked the youngster in a fatherly tone.

"No, I was in the corner, drawing more."

"McGee turn that off, Gibbs stated only then realizing hat the video was still playing.

"No, leave it on, please. It means Ima is not hurt bad," she told the agents quietly.

"Okay, We will watch it for a little while, deal?" Tony compromised, picking the small girl up and sitting her on his knee.

He and Kalisha sat on the desk and watched the video of Ziva walking around a room, trying to get out of it.

A little while later, Tony went to get them some snacks. Upon his return, Kalisha was sitting at his desk sleeping, holding Ben, while Gibbs and McGee closely watched her from Gibbs desk. Just then Abby came running to him with news about the car.

"Tony, where is Gibbs? I need to tell him something I found, but I can't let Kalisha hear," she whispered to him.

Tony pointed over to were Gibbs and McGee were. He through a peice of paper at McGee to get his attention when he looked around Tony motioned for them to come over to were he and Abby were standing.

"What you got, Abs?" the Gray-haired agent inquired.

"Someone really wanted to hurt Ziva. They cut her brake line."

"Anything else?"

"Thats all from the car so far" she said confused.

"Anything on the TV?" McGee asked.

"Yes and No. Yes, there is a camera there and No, I haven't been able to trace it yet. Working just now."

"Any prints?" Tony wanted to know.

"Nada, Sorry." She said in unusual defeated tone.

As the agents headed back to work Abby looked over at Kalisha.

"I hope for your sake, she is safe," She muttered to herself before heading back to work also.

When it was already late at night and the team was getting ready to leave, Tony offered to take Kalisha home to his apartment for the night.

"So, what would you like to get to eat?" He asked as he packed his stuff for the night.

"Can I have macaroni and cheese, please, Tony?"

"Sure. You can have anything you want."

"Todha," she replied with a smile.

"You are welcome," he said, flashing her the classic DiNozzo smile.

They headed out hand in hand as they noticed McGee still sitting on his desk.

"You not going home?" Tony asked.

"Something is still bugging me about this video. I'm gonna stay for a while."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, thanks. You two go home and get rest. I will have plenty for you to help with in the morning," McGee said with a slight laugh.

"Okay if you find anything let me know."

"Will do. Hey Kalisha, look after him, yeah?"

"Course I will, Probie," she told him smiling.

Later that night, after dinner and watching The Little Mermaid, Tony settled Kalisha into his room for the night. After doing so, he sat down and watched Scarface.

Before he settled down for the night himself, he went into the room where he thought he would find a now sleeping youngster. Instead he saw the young girl holding her teddy and sitting in the window ledge, singing to herself in Hebrew and watching the stars.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I did not meant to sing loud," she said, stepping down and walking towards Tony.

"You didn't, sweetie," the agent said as he met her halfway, turned her back to the window and placed her back on it.

"What were you watching?" he enquired.

"The stars."

"Oh, can I join?" Tony asked.

"Yes, of course, " she said, moving over to let Tony see.

"Ima always watches the stars at night when she is sad. She told me:

"when you feel sad always look at the stars and they will take your worries away'," she told Tony.

Sleepily placing her hands around Tony's neck he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Pulling the cover over her, he kissed her head and whispered:

"Buonnotte Bambucha." (Goodnight Beautiful)

As the agent left Kalisha whispered: "Ti amo, papa," (I love you Daddy) before falling asleep.

When Tony was settled down on the sofa, he thought about what Kalisha had said. He remembered that it was the same that he told Ziva the night when they first met, this made him smile.

The next day

Tony and Kalisha were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Kalisha, can you tell me about your life? So we can help find your mum," Tony asked carefully.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want me to,." he said with a smile.

"I was born in Israel, had a big sister called Mika, but she is with auntie Tali. Ima was very sad when they left," the little girl said with tears in her eye.

"What happened?" Tony asked gently, remembering that Ziva told him that Tali had died.

"They went to the market and did not come back. That is all I know."

Not knowing what to say to the young girl, they got ready and headed to the Navy Yard.

"Probie," Kalisha shouted as she saw McGee. Running to him, she put her arms around him. Tim picked her up and playfully swung her around.

"How you doing? Have you had fun at Tony's?" He inquired

"Yes, Tony has a lot of films. Did you know that?" she said.

"Yes, he sure does."

"I made him watch Little Mermaid and guess what? He cried." she told him excited.

"I did not, cheeky." Tony said playing along.

Gibbs then called Tony over to talk to him, leaving Kalisha and McGee alone.

"I know who my Aba is," Kalisha shyly told the agent.

"You do?"

"Yes," She said.

Giving him a picture of Tony and Ziva on a boat. Tony hands were around her waist and Ziva's hands on his. Tony was placeing a kiss on Ziva's cheek.

"How did you get this?"

"I took it from Ima's photograph collection," she told him, looking at the picture again.

"They look happy," McGee mused out loud.

"I want to give it to him, but Ima will be angry," The girl said as she took the picture back.

"She will not be, sweetie." Tim assured the youngster.

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

Afterwards Kalisha walked up to Tony, with the photo and the drawing. She hurriedly gave them to Tony and walked back to McGee.

Tony first looked confused before he unfolded the paper and noticed the picture of him and Ziva and her drawing with words 'me, Ima and Aba' on it.

________________

Hope you enjoyed this chapter x

Please review if you did :D


	7. Bambucha

A/N this chapter is dedecated to imakemyownluck,Betherzz and pirate-princess-1 :D thanx for the reviwes

After a few moments collecting his thoughts Tony walked over beside Kalisha and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you okay, Bambucha?!" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aba," she replied with a small smile.

"How long have you known?" he softly questioned her.

"l I seen your eyes last night."

"My eyes," he asked confused.

"Yes, I looked into you'r eyes and seen what Ima described to me."

"What did she tell you?" Tony asked.

"That your eyes were full of love and she could tell that what you had was special" The young girl told him.

"Come here," he motioned her to him, cuddling the small child Kalisha slowly fell asleep.

"You okay?" McGee quietly asked, having come up to them.

"Why, didn't she call to tell me," he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

"I'm sure she had her reason," McGee told him softly.

McGee sat down next to the two of them

"I want to be with her Tim, we did she hide her from me" Tony asked again begining to sob.

"I don't know Tony, but i'm sure she had the best intentions" Tim repeted.

Just then Abby called him so he dashed to the Lab, leaving Tony and Kalisha sitting there.

When Gibbs and Jen came own from the director's office, they noticed Tony and Kalisha sitting in the corner. Tony was stroking Kalisha's hair, holding back tears.

"Hey, Tony, give her to me. I will put her in my office and let her sleep on the couch," offered Jenny.

"No, thank you. I want her with me." he said as he tightened his grip on her.

"You can take her home then. You both need to Tony," the director tried to reason with him.

"I'm fine, Jenny. Honestly. Any news yet?"

"Nothing yet. McGee is still working on that video and Abby is working on the TV. She thinks she may have missed something," Gibbs reported.

"Okay, I will go back around to her house and try to talk to her neighbors," Tony said, trying to get without disturbing Kalisha.

"You stay here," Gibbs softly growled. He didn't know what to make out of Tony's behavior, yet.

"Thanks, boss."

"Tony, you take care of her. You understand?"

"Of course, I will."

A little while later McGee took Kalisha from a now sleeping Tony and brought her up to Jenny. When Tony woke up he panicked.

"Where is Kalisha?" he shouted alarmed.

"She is with Jen. I took her there, sorry." McGee told him softly.

"It's okay McGee. Is she still sleeping?" He asked now calmer.

"Yes, I think so." McGee said looking up towards Jenny's office.

"Any news?" Tony asked.

"Abby found something with the TV, but it lead to nothing," McGee told him sounding defeated.

"We can't give up McGee. I know we can find her. We have to," he said quietly.

"We will, Tony." McGee said in a comforting tone.

"What about the e-mails?" Tony probed further.

"We managed to find that they were live. So that's a good thing. But we lost the connection in China." Tony put his hand up for McGee to stop talking.

"Enough with the geek talk," he said, trying to be his usual self.

Meanwhile where Ziva is

"Here. Have some food," Ziva's captor told her.

"I'm not hungry." she said defient.

"I will leave it here, if you change your mind." He told her.

"I won't." she said looking away.

"Kalisha is doing fine. Thought I would let you know." He told her.

"What have you done to her?" Ziva shouted after the retreating figure.

"Nothing, she is safe with her father, He said as he walked out the room.

*Flashback*

"Bye Ima. We will be home soon," Mika smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye sweetie, Be good for Auntie Tali."

"I will be. La tova." *I love you*

"La tova, darling."

A little while later that day

"Kalisha, sweetheart, I have something to tell you," Ziva quietly said, motioning for the girl to come to her.

"Yes, Ima?" the young girl asked cheerfully, sitting down on the seat opposite to her mother's.

"Mika and Auntie Tali have been hurt in the market." The Israeli softly stated, stroking her child's wild hair behind the kid's ear.

"Were are they?" the little girl asked, her voice getting quieter as she had picked up on her mother's subdued mood.

"They are stars now, darling."

"In the sky?" Kalisha asked confused.

"Yes. They will not be coming back, tataleh," Ziva quietly uttered as she pulled Kalisha onto her lap.

"I will not see Mika again? Will not be able to play with her?" the small girl asked. Her voice quivering and the first tears running down her cheeks.

"No, darling" whispered Ziva as she pulled her crying daughter close to her, letting her own tears fall for the first and most likely only time.

*end flashback*

Ziva sat alone in her 'cage', looking at the stars as she remembered her two daughters.

"Forgive me for not telling you, Tony. I hope you understand and will take care of her," she whispered into the night, a lonely tear seeping down her face, only noticeable with the moonlight.

_______________

Since this is kinda short i might up-load ch8 l8ter today :D xox


	8. Ice Cream

Thanks for the reviews :D plz keep them coming love them

___________________

Abby had called Gibbs and Tony down to her lab, leaving Kalisha with Jen.

"What you got, Abs?" The team-leader asked.

"Good news, Gibbs. I've been able to trace the camera," she told him.

"Well?" She said hesitantly.

"Its high spec, only two agencies have them: NCIS and the FBI," McGee told him quietly.

"Where is that one from?" he questioned, getting more impatient by the second.

"Here, Gibbs."

"You mean..." Tony started.

"Someone in NCIS wants to hurt Ziva," finished Abby.

"Do you know who?" Tony asked.

"Only two have been signed out, but there were also another two which got stolen," she told him.

"Get me the names of those signed out," Gibbs ordered.

"I already have them, Boss," McGee said as he handed him the paper with the names on it.

"I hope you find her, Gibbs." Abby said for the first time with concern for Ziva.

"We will. That was good work, Abs," the Gray-haired agent told her, looking over the names.

The team then headed back to their desks and started to go through the names.

"Okay, the one Helen had was returned 5 weeks ago. Trevor still has his at his desk. That leaves the two stolen ones," McGee started.

"They went missing two months ago, They have been looking for them" Tony filled them in as he walked through the bullpen, throwing a file on McGee's desk.

"How have they not found them," McGee asked.

"They have a clue who it is but no proof" Tony said defeated.

A few minuets later McGee shot up from his seat and shouted.

"Boss, these are Ziva's call logs. They just came in," McGee informed them after hearing the beep of the computer.

"And…?" Gibbs asked his younger agent sharply.

"She received 45 from an unregistered phone in the one day. No call lasted longer the 30 seconds, that's the only one that stands out," McGee informed him.

"Can you get a trace?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet. But working on it, just now," he said, pointing to his computer as he saw his boss deadly stare.

"Okay. Good work, McGee." He said, patting his agents back.

A little while later the boys hit a breakthrough.

"We got him, boss. Its Paul," McGee said.

"Get him here, now!" shouted Gibbs.

"On it, Boss." The boys shout.

Meanwhile

Gibbs called Jenny to give her an update.

"We got him, Jen. It's Paul," The team-leader informed her.

"Paul? From our agency?" she asked to make sure that she had heard right.

"Yes."

"Gibbs, we have a problem then."

"Jezz ya think Jen?" He replied annoyed.

"It's Kalisha."

"Were is she, Jen?" Gibbs asked, becoming immediately alert.

"Paul came and took her for ice cream," she informed Gibbs, concern lacing her voice.

"It was him that took Ziva. Where did they go, Jen," He asked agitated.

"The place around the corner. I will go get her," Jen hastily said, hanging up the phone and rushing out her office.

At the same time Gibbs had hung up also and shouted at his agents.

"We got to move, now!"

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Ice cream parlour, around the corner," he told them as he headed for the stairs.

"Why?" McGee asked confused.

"Paul has Kalisha." Gibbs said gaining pace.

The three agents ran down the stairs, heading to the ice cream parlour. But Kalisha or Paul where no where to be seen.

"Check the back door. Everywhere!" shouted Gibbs.

As Tony showed the shop assistant a picture of Kalisha, he got told that the girl was there but had left ten minutes earlier. The assistant also gave Tony Ben.

"She looked kinda scared, crying for this teddy. But the guy didn't give it to her. Just left it here,"he told Tony.

Shortly afterwards, Tony joined the rest of the team again.

"If he hurts my daughter, I will not be responsible for what I do."

Gibbs placed his hand on his senior field agent's shoulder.

While the team checked the ice cream shop, Paul was with Kalisha in his car, driving away.

"I'm scared. Please take me back to my Aba," She whispered, the beginning of tears visible in her eyes.

"Please, be quiet. I will not hurt you. Here. Take this," He tried to reassure the small child, handing her water.

Kalisha fell asleep soon after she drunk some of the water.

When she woke up a few minutes later, she was in a room, with no light. Scared and alone she started to cry. As her cries got louder and more fearful, they could be heard in the next room - where Ziva was held.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Ziva shouted, not knowing who the crying person was.

"Yes," Kalisha answered, her voice thick with tears.

"Kalisha," the Israeli shouted, momentarily panicking when she realised that Paul had taken her daughter too.

"Ima, where are you? I cannot see! It is all dark and I do not have Ben," the young girl whimpered.

"It is okay, darling. Keep talking. I will find you. I promise," Ziva assured her as she tried to keep her panic and concern out of her voice.

Just when Ziva began looking for a way to get to her crying daughter, she heard the door being unlocked. Once it was opened Paul was standing in the door, his gun pointed at Ziva.

"She is in there," He said pointing the gun to the wall, behind which the other room was.

Keeping his distance from Ziva, he warned her: "I'm going to let you go to her, but try anything and you both will die."

Upon which Ziva nodded, he slowly circled the Mossad Officer so that the door was in front of her and he was right behind her. "Go, but slowly."

Normally Ziva would have tried to disarm anyone who threatened her. But Paul was too far away and if she would slam the door shut, she wouldn't be able to open the other door, let alone lock him into the room. All she was focused on was getting her daughter.

As she reached the other room, he made her lie down, while he unlocked the door. Paul then stepped back, allowing Ziva to stand up and go into the room, before slamming the door shut behind her, quickly locking it.

Ziva didn't notice him doing so. Her gaze was on her daughter, which was sitting in the furtherest corner of the room. She was curled up in a ball, crying and shaking from the shock of the situation, but also from the cold temperature of the room.

Not wasting any more time. Ziva ran over and pulled Kalisha into her arms. Whispering soothing words into her child's ear till the small child fell into an exhausted asleep.

_______________

Hope you like it :D


	9. Fire Starter

A/N: wow thanks for the reviews and author/story alerts I decided that u guys deserve a new chapter today :D

* * *

Meanwhile back at NCIS headquarters.

"I can't believe Paul has done this. I trusted him, Ziva trusted him," Gibbs muttered angrily.

Just then Abby came running to him.

"I have found him!" she shouted excited.

"How did you manage that?" Tony wanted to know.

"Traced his cell," Abby replied proudly.

"Where?" Gibbs all but barked, after all he wanted to get both his agent and her kid back safely.

"Here," she replied, handing him the address.

Soon after the three remaining agents were in front of the house, where Ziva and Kalisha were held.

"You two, take the back. I will take the front," ordered Gibbs.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied.

They surrounded the house, holding there positions until Gibbs gave the signal. When he did they stormed the house. Finding first nothing but an old couch and TV as Paul walked up the stairs.

"Where are they Paul?" Gibbs demanded immediately, aiming his gun right between Paul's eyes.

"You won't find them," the rough NCIS agent said, slightly laughing.

"Where are they?" Tony repeated, holding up one of Kalisha's hair clips that he found on the floor.

"You don't scare me, DiNozzo," Paul laughed confidently.

"Tell me were they are," Gibbs shouted again just before he had shot right next to Paul's head.

The shot momentarily stunned the rough agent so much that Tony and McGee were able to make a grab for him, overpowering Paul in seconds.

As they hurled Paul out of the back door, Gibbs followed them suit. With Paul safely cuffed and locked in the the car, the team headed back to search the house again. But as they turned back to the house they noticed smoke coming from it.

Unbeknown to the agents, Paul had used a small remote control in his trouser pocket to detonate a small bomb in the basement of the house.

"ZZIIIIIVVVAAAA!" Tony shouted, picking up his pace.

The agents rushed back in to the house in order to find Ziva and Kalisha.

Meanwhile

As the house is overcome with smoke and flames, Ziva franticly tried to keep Kalisha safe. The explosive was detonated directly in front of their door and was planted to damage the mayor support column of the ceiling as much as possible.

The result was that the ceiling came partly crashing down onto them.

A piece of wood had fallen onto Ziva, trapping her leg effectively under it, whilst some smaller pieces had managed to hit Kalisha who had, upon her mother's command, ran to the other corner when the ceiling had started to come down.

"Kalisha!" screamed Ziva as she struggled to get free and get to her unconscious daughter.

"Please, wake up! You need to get out of here," she prayed as tears fell down her cheeks, leaving behind clear paths on her now dirty face.

As the smoke became nearly unbearable and Ziva had started to give up hope, the door was flung open.

Seconds before

"Ziva, Kalisha," Tony shouted, coughing as he was overwhelmed by the smoke in the house.

"Boss, Tony! Down here," shouted McGee from downstairs, were most of the fire was.

"Clear," He coughed as he checked the first room in the basement.

Gibbs and Tony, who had just arrived downstairs, immediately went to the second door.

Kicking the burning wood away, they tried to force the door open.

"Paul, he must have the key," coughed Tony as Gibbs took off, running outside to their car.

It didn't take him long to return with the key and to open the door. Not acknowledging the cloud of smoke or the fire which was spreading around the small room now, the agents blindly checked all corners.

"Ziva!" Tony screamed as he nearly stumbled over her. Quickly checking for a pulse, he was relieved when she started to move.

"Tony? Please get Kalisha out! She is hurt" she croaked, pointing over to where she had seen her daughter's lifeless body before the smoke made it impossible to see her.

"DiNozzo, did you find Ziva?" Tony heard his boss shout.

"Yes, but she's trapped. I can't move the beam and it has caught fire!" Tony urgently replied, trying to lift the beam anew.

Only a few seconds later Gibbs was beside him.

"David," the older agent went to kneel next to the Israeli, willing the agitated woman to calm down before she suffocated on an overdose of azote.

"Kalisha," she whispered, on the verge to pass out because of the lack of oxygen.

"McGee has her. She'll be okay. She's already outside," he tried to calm her down, hoping that he wasn't telling her a lie as he said that Kalisha would be okay.

McGee and he had instantly noticed the piece of wood which had pierced through the small kid's arm. Not to mention the amount of blood soaking her formerly yellow shirt.

Not losing any more time, Gibbs then went to lift the beam with the help of Tony.

"DiNozzo, pull her out," he ordered his agent as the beam was lifted high. As they couldn't place it somewhere else, he willed himself to be able to hold it up alone and long enough, so that Tony could pull the now unconscious Ziva out from under it.

"Boss," Tony tried to argue.

"Do it!" shouted Gibbs.

Hurriedly the senior field agent did as told, praying that he wouldn't hurt his partner more than necessary.

"Let's get out of here," Gibbs pushed Tony, who had lifted Ziva up into his arms, in the direction of the stairs.

"Shh, it's okay, Sweet cheeks," Tony reassured his waking partner as he placed her on a gurney.

"I'm fine, where is Kalisha?" Ziva asked, her voice making an ill rasping sound.

Looking frantically around, she tried to get up as she removed the oxygen mask, which the attending EMT had given her moments before.

"With McGee and Gibbs," Tony told her, pointing over to the other ambulance as he placed the oxygen mask back onto her mouth and nose.

"Take me to her," demanded Ziva, trying to get up again after throwing the mask aside.

Tony sighed as he shared a look with the EMT, before he picked his partner up and carried her to the other ambulance.

Just as they came near, Kalisha began turning blue, causing everyone to worry even more.

"What happens to her?" shouted Ziva, fearing for her daughter's life. Also due to the smoke inhaled, her shout resemble more of an high pitched shriek.

"She has swallowed her tongue and we think her lung has collapsed," the ambulance attendant replied, hurriedly attaching some cables onto the small girl's chest.

"We have to get moving. Now!" the other EMT insisted.

"I'll go with her," Gibbs quickly assured his frightened female agent.

Gibbs gently squeezed her hand and gave his senior agent a silent order to keep Ziva safe and calm, before he entered the ambulance and it sped off.

"Kalisha," whispered Ziva softly against Tony's chest as he silently carried her back to the other ambulance.

____________

Hope you like this one there is a lot more to come :D

x IIC


	10. The Blue Eyed One

A/N: big shout out to all my reviewrs much appreciated, :D

Hope you like this chapter to :D

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lab

Abby is sitting in her lab, working through some paperwork that she had put on hold while the team was looking for Ziva. While Abby's lab was usually filled with the sound of loud music it was unusually quiet when she heard the sound of high heeled shoes she turned around. She did not know the person who stood before her.

"Abby Scutio?" the tall dark haired woman asked.

"Yes," the goth answered carefully.

"My name is Louisa," she said, holding out her hand.

"From Cyber, right?" Abby asked as she raised her hand also.

"Yes, that's right," Louisa said.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Abby asked.

"I am friends with Ziva David."

"I thought you had been transferred?" questioned Abby a bit confused.

"How did you know that?" Louisa wanted to know.

"McGee told me," Abby confirmed.

"Okay. Anyway, I was just filling in the last of my transfer forms. There was something I have to do before I leave and I need your help," Louisa told her.

"My help?" Abby was stunned.

"Abby, please do not judge me," Louisa began.

"What do you need my help with?" the Goth asked.

"I need you to give these letters to Ziva for me. It tells her that Mika is alive and well, that she was staying here all these years." Louisa began

"I don't understand." Abby said taken aback.

"Ziva had twins. You have met Kalisha, correct?" Louisa inquired.

"Yes, I didn't know about twins though," Abby said.

"Well, Ziva was told Mika was dead," but she had been with me for 1 year now. Before she stayed with my cousin, to keep her safe," reported Louisa.

"I still don't understand. Ziva thinks Mika is dead, but you have had her?" Abby asked stunned.

"Yes. Abby, please! I'm not a bad person,l" Louisa begged.

"You have kept your friends child from her?! How could you?" the scientist started to rant.

"Abby, you don't understand why I did it," Louisa tried to reason but had no luck.

"How could you even look at her in the eye after doing that, I mean, keeping her daughter from her!" Abby shouted.

"I know it's hard to understand, But, please, would you go pick her up from school? There is no-one else here," Louisa pleaded.

"I can't, Louisa, sorry." Abby turned her back to her.

"My flight leaves in 2 hours. Mika goes to Bancroft Elementary. There is no-one else, Abby," Louisa said.

Abby spun around, "Louisa, me and Ziva don't exactly get on!"

"Mika is six years old, Abby. She can't be left alone. Please, go pick her up," Louisa pleaded anew.

"Sorry, Louisa, I can't" Abby said turning her back on her again.

Louisa walked up behind Abby, placing a piece of paper down and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. After a few minutes Abby picked up the paper and read it.

"I don't like her. Why should I help her?" Abby asked herself. "She is so annoying! Miss I'm Mossad, I have no feelings," she ranted to herself.

Another few minutes went by and she slowly realised that Mika was a six year old girl. Who had no-one to look after her, no matter how much she didn't get on with Ziva, the little girl didn't deserve to be alone. So she took the piece of paper and she left to get Mika, all be it hesitantly.

When she arrived she suddenly became very nervous. Ascending the stairs, she headed through the the door and straight to the school office. There she is greeted by a Gray haired woman, wearing a skirt that was 3 sizes to small for her in Abby's eye. She approached the desk and began talking to her.

"Hello, How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Abby Scutio," she said.

"Hello, Abby. What can I do for you?" The woman answered cheerily.

"I am here to pick up Mika David."

"Oh yes, Louis called ahead of your arrival. She said that she hoped you would come," the woman told her with a smile.

The woman then retreated out of the door and escorted Abby to Mika's class. As Abby reached the class, she looked through the glass door and noticed Mika straight away. The small girl was sitting in the middle of the class, her long brown hair like her mothers, sallow skin like Ziva but with Tony's eyes. Abby could not help but feeling guilty that she had not wanted to pick the little girl up.

"I shall go get her out," the woman said, breaking Abby's thoughts.

"Thank you."

The older woman headed into the class room and told Mika to get her bag and jacket. Mika finally walked out, holding the woman's hand.

"This is Abby. She is taking you home today," The woman told the young girl.

"Where is Auntie Louisa?" The young girl asked the woman quietly.

"She had to work late. She asked me to come get you." Abby told her.

The young girl only smiled slightly. Abby and Mika then headed back to the car. After spending only a few minutes with her Abby noticed Mika was very different from Kalisha. Mika was very shy and quiet were as Kalisha was more chatty. Mika had blue eyes were as Kalisha's eyes were brown like Ziva's.

The car journey was relatively quiet, either of them not knowing what to say. As they pulled into the NCIS car park Abby took out her cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs! You have to come to the office quick!"

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a long story..." Abby replied.

"Well, Ziva and Kalisha have been hurt and there are in hospital," Gibbs informed the scientist.

"Are they okay?" Abby asked

"They will recover. We're waiting for them to come out of surgery."

"I didn't know. Ermm, let me know how they are," Abby told him a bit unsure what she should say.

"What did you want to tell me, Abs?" he asked.

"I have Mika here," she bluntly stated.

"Mika, Ziva's daughter?" asked a confused Gibbs.

"Yes, Louisa came. Big story, can you come?" she pleaded.

"I will be right over," promised the older agent.

As Gibbs entered Abby's Lab a few minutes later, he saw Abby sitting on her computer, while Mika was sitting on the floor, doing her homework. He headed straight to Abby.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm a little confused by this. Why would someone I don't even know come to me for help?" Abby turned her confused eyes on Gibbs.

"She would have her reason, Abs," Gibbs said, giving her a kiss on the head.

The Gray-haired agent then went over to Mika.

"Hey, he greeted the small child as he sat down.

Mika moved slightly to look at Gibbs.

"My name is Gibbs," he quietly said.

"I'm Mika," she finally replied.

"What you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," she curtly answered.

"Well, I'm going to go over to talk to Abby, just over there, okay?" he told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Ima works here, doesn't she?" Mika asked him,

"Yes, sweetie, she does," Gibbs said, sitting down again.

"Can I see her, please?" Mika questioned as she put her book down.

Gibbs didn't replied but got up again. He went over to Abby.

"I will take it from here, Abs. I will take her to Ziva."

"Be careful, Gibbs. Remember she was told she was," Abby started only to get interrupted by Gibbs, as he put finger on her lips.

"I know, Abby. Don't worry." he reassured, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Gibbs walked back to Mika. He crouched down to her level, not wanting to startle or frighten the shy and wary little girl. He held out his hand for her to take, which she did after a few moments of hesitation. He brought Mika out of the lab and sat her down on his seat in the bullpen.

"Mika, I have to tell you something," he began.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything will be okay, but I have to tell you that your mum and sister are in hospital. They were quite badly hurt," he gently informed the girl.

"I want to see them, please," Mika said slightly teary.

"I will take you to them right now," he lightly patted her head.

The two of them then made their way to the hospital to visit Ziva and Kalisha.

At the hospital

"I want to see Kalisha, I am fine!" Ziva demanded.

"You have to have surgery on that leg," her nurse said.

"I want my daughter, now!" Ziva told the nurse again.

"I assure you, after surgery, I will take you straight to her," the nurse told her as she administered some sleeping drug into the Israeli's IV.

Some time later

When Gibbs and Mika arrived at the hospital, Ziva was still sedated and Kalishawas not yet out of theatre, so they were told to wait in a little private room for news.

"How did you know your mum worked with NCIS?" the agent asked the little girl beside him carefully.

"Auntie Louisa told me" She told him.

"What else has she told you," Gibbs asked.

"Not much, she told me that my mum, loves me and wanted me safe" Mika said.

Gibbs put his arm around the young girl and she rested her head on his chest.

A little while later

When Ziva got out of surgery, she was put into the same room as Kalisha, who was still asleep. Ziva also still quite drugged from her operation, struggled to get into an upright position so she could see her daughter.

The nurse on duty saw that Ziva had awoken and went to get Gibbs and to fill him in.

While sitting in the waiting room Gibbs noticed Mika was getting tired. As the nurse came and informed

them about Ziva's condition, he asked Mika to wait in the room a moment until he had talked to her mother.

Inside her dimly lit room, Ziva suddenly heard an unfamiliar noise.

"Who is there?" the Israeli asked, becoming fully alert.

"It's me, Gibbs," the team leader said as he stepped out the shadows.

He walked closer to her and sat down on the seat next to her.

"How is she?" He asked looking at Kalisha.

"She will recover well. Thank you for asking." she told him.

"How are you?" he continued.

"I will be fine. I want to get out of here stupid hospital," Ziva grumbled, not taking her eyes away from Kalisha.

"You have to stay here to get well, Ziva," Gibbs smirked at his agent.

"I am fine! I only care about my daughter," she mumbled quietly.

"I was talking to her the other day. She told me she had a twin," he gently said.

He was going to continue speaking, but his eyes fell upon Ziva's eyes who had now became very distant.

He continued carefully, "It must have been hard."

"You know how if feels Gibbs," she replied quietly.

"That I do, Ziva." His thoughts momentarily with his wife and daughter.

Knowing that Ziva, like himself, didn't liked it when people beat around the bush, as they say, he told her straight away, "Mika wasn't with Tali. Your sister brought her to Louisathat day."

Ziva only sat there, too, shocked to reply. When her breathing became ragged. Gibbs became worried.

"Ziva, breath," he urged, having moved to the bed, he gently stroked her arm, "Come on, David. Don't hyperventilate on me."

"She can't be alive," Ziva said, finally being able to speak.

"She is Ziva, she is here," he told her.

"She is dead, Gibbs," she stated as she turned her attention back to Kalisha.

"Ziva," the Gray-haired agent said gently, seeing that this news was too much for her to take in. When she didn't react he spoke more sharply, "David!" which got her attention.

"There is a small girl out there, who looks remarkably like you and Kalisha," he told her more softly, trying to make her understand.

Ziva just kept shaking her head. Silent tears making their way down her cheek and dropping on to her hospital gown and blanket.

"She wants to meet you," Gibbs started again as he made his way to the door.

A few seconds later

A small girl entered shyly the room, not daring to go near her mother yet. Mika took notice of the room. She could see her sister lying on the bed in the far corner. She then noticed a large hand gently urging her further into the room, as she looked up, she saw Gibbs smiling reassuring down at her.

"Go," he mouthed, leaning on the door as he watched as Mika carefully and slowly approached her mother's bed.

Ziva and Mika looked at each other warily. Tears were forming in both of their eyes. It took a few moments for the Israeli to realise that she was not seeing things, her daughter was actually there. She gave her a small smile. Seeing this, Mika suddenly ran and leaped onto her mother's bed, straight into Ziva's arms. The Mossad officer wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny frame and pulled her as close to her as possible.

____________

Next update after 6 reviews :D


End file.
